Kagami Taiga x Reader Our First
by xsakura-shinigamix
Summary: Smutty little something I had written for my bestie and decided it would make a good Reder x Character story ;) ENJOY!


**SOME INFO BEFORE READING!**

I initially wrote this for my best friend, who's a huge Kagami fan and she wanted me to write smthg smutty with her in it, So I set up this scenario. The reader is supposed to be a good friend of Taiga and you suddenly met again after a match of Seirin. You went out to get a bite, but you decided to drink a little something, despite knowing it's illegal for your age (you're supposed to be 16). Taiga takes you to his house because you're way too drunk to get home by yourself and one thing leads to the next.

Hope you enjoy!

***START READER FROM HERE***

I felt so dizzy at that moment that I couldn't walk up straight anymore… Kagami supported me from my left shoulder and kept talking to me so I wouldn't fall asleep. I clearly had a bit too much booze… Even so, I was still conscious about my surroundings and what was happening. Nothing was out of place in my head.  
>I walked a few steps on my own and pushed him away, pressing the sides of my head because of the headache I'd gotten. I hear his voice…<p>

"I'll bring you some water, wait right here!"

I placed my hands on the dinning table and took some deep breaths to calm down. Kagami came back with a glass of cold water, but I refused to drink it. Instead i told him to throw it on my face.  
>He didn't want to just pour it all over me like that, so he put some on his palm and started stroking my cheeks. His fingers were so slender and icy, I felt my skin waking up! But suddenly I sensed a hotness from those same hands… I wanted them to touch me longer, warm me up.<p>

"I'ma fetch you a towel."

As soon as he said that I grabbed his arm and told him to wait.

"Can you do that again?" I asked.

"It felt kinda good… Your fingers, I mean…"

My sight was still a bit shaky, but I swear I saw a blush painted on his face!

"You're cute, Taiga-kun." I giggled like a stupid drunk.

He hesitated for a moment, but then let out a small embarrassed sigh. He wet his hands again and let his fingers slide through my cheeks and neck. I felt my chest becoming heavier with each stroke. I'm pretty sure my face became totally red, if it wasn't already from the alcohol. My eye lids begun to flicker and I felt a strong desire to embrace him. So I did…

He was surprised by that, but figured it may have been because i'm drunk.  
>I pressed my body closer to his and forced him to stop fondling my face with his cold hands. As I had my arms wrapped around his neck, I brought my mouth closer to his ear and whispered he should touch me more. I don't know if he was just playing along because of my drunken state, but he did exactly as he was being told.<p>

I ran my fingers through his red spiky hair, while our foreheads were touching. I closed my eyes and leaned closer until I'd finally reached his lips. I could sense him trembling at first, but it seemed like he got used to it quickly. His tongue was fierce and provocative, made me kiss him even harder.  
>His hands were stroking my waist and ass as I was licking his neck. Slowly taking off my shirt, he begun undressing himself as well. I laid with my back on the table and he worked his way down my upper body.<p>

Unbuttoning my bra, he took it off for me and threw it to the ground, kissing me at the same time. He touched my breasts with one hand and unbuttoned my pants with the other. I don't recall being scarred at all, even if I knew what was coming next and also considering this was my first time… But the fact that it was Taiga… made me feel at ease. I thought, _"As long as it's him, I don't mind."_

Have being freed of my pants, his hands examined my thighs, carefully and tender. He let one of his fingers slip through my underwear, touching my sensitive area. I twitched and reacted to his touch as he proceeded to taking off the last piece of underwear. I was feeling a bit embarrassed, so I closed my legs, but he told me it was okay and that it'd make me feel good. So I opened up again and the next thing I remember is an overwhelming feeling in my lower half. His tongue, I clearly felt it between my legs. It even made me let out a few loud moans. While licking me, one hand was embracing my left thigh and the other was fondling my breast. The stimulation of all of his actions made my body go crazy! When I was nearly about to come, he stopped and reached out for something on the shelf.

"I don't know how long these have been there, but older than me, surely not!"

I lifted my head to see what he was holding and I figured it was a condom. His old man must have kept these all around the house… Pervs…  
>He said to relax and lift my upper body so that I could hold onto him. I hugged him as tight as I could as he put on the condom and got ready to thrust into me. I had my eyes closed, starting to feel a bit scared. Then he tilted his head and whispered: "Just close your eyes and hold me, okay? I'll be gentle."<p>

Those words calmed me down quite a lot, so I chose to trust him and let him continue. I was prepared to experience pain… Nevertheless, what came afterwards exceeded my expectations of _"pain"_…

It was so unbearable, but simultaneously it made me feel so good inside that I couldn't tell wether i was hurting or enjoying it. I dug my fingernails into his flesh to release the struggle and I think that turned him on because he suddenly started moving faster! I was about to cry when he gently kissed my cheek and told me "Let's come together…", biting my neck and licking it to ease me. Our moans were so loud, I was glad that house is big enough and has sound proof walls. Must have been intentional…

After we both came, we were out of breath! We kissed a few more times and when my body started getting looser, he carried me to his room and left me there to sleep. He must have gone for a shower because I'm sure I heard water running. I couldn't listen to it any longer though… I was too exhausted. My eyes became heavy and sleep took me away…


End file.
